Rara obsesión
by fate.izumi
Summary: Un día como cualquiera Fate acude a la escuela, sin embargo un hecho imprevisto hará que el rumbo de la tranquila vida de Fate cambie, tanto que hasta la misma Nanoha quedará atónita ante tal aparación! ¡No los spoileo más! ¡Nueva historia! ;)


"Lamento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, sin embargo no ando interesada en nadie actualmente." – Respondió la rubia alta de ojos color rubí.

"Comprendo… - Enjugó sus lágrimas. – Lo lamento." – Se inclinó la joven alumna para luego darse la vuelta y correr.

Fate suspiró, no había remedio, las estudiantes tenían un verdadero problema con ella.

* * *

**Rara Atracción**

**Capítulo I: El reencuentro**

* * *

"¿Otra vez? – Saltó Ginga Nakajima, una de las amigas de Fate. - ¿Cuántas van ya?"

"Me pregunto si algún día van a parar." – Replicó Arisa Bannings, una rubia de cabello corto.

"Como si eso importara, sabemos que Fate-chan negará a todas". – Comentó la mejor amiga de Fate, Nanoha Takamachi.

"Moo, Nanoha-chan, en serio crees que Fate-chan nunca conseguirá el amor ¿No?" – Preguntó Susuka Tsukimura, otra amiga más del grupo.

"¿Pueden dejar de opinar de mi vida personal?" – Gritó Fate tomando la atención de sus amigas.

"No es que nos importe mucho que digamos, pero es interesante apostar en cuánto tiempo se demoran en declararse". – Sonrió Arisa.

Fate se limitó a mirarla con aburrimiento mientras las demás reían.

No era tan simple como creían, Fate Testarossa era apenas una chica de 16 años que era perseguida por más de la mitad de su escuela donde tenían una rara obsesión por ella.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía pensado fijarse alguien.

Total, apenas era una estudiante de colegio.

"Oye Fate, si tu hermana Alicia viniera a este país, imagino que se robaría a todas tus fans ¿no?" – Sugirió Arisa molestando a Fate otra vez.

Fate suspiró con cansancio.

"Sería genial, de esa manera me quito a toda la fila de idiotas que me siguen".

Arisa contuvo su risa.

"El día que Fate encuentre al amor de su vida va a sufrir. Acuérdense de mi". – Apostó Nanoha.

"Nanoha, no digas esas cosas…" – Dijo Fate en falso tono de súplica.

"Bah, como si fuera a pasar". – Respondió Ginga mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Por cierto hoy va a llegar una alumna nueva, no se sabe con certeza aún quien es."

Fate miró por el rabillo del ojo a Susuka quien proporcionó aquella información.

Ya que de una manera u otra despertó con un mal presentimiento.

"Fate ¿Tu madre y tu hermana van a volver algún día?"

Fate se limitó a alzar sus hombros con dejadez.

No le interesaba para nada que su madre y su hermana regresen algún día. Total, ellas fueron las que decidieron irse a Italia, mientras ella prefirió quedarse con su prima mayor, Linith.

"Kya~". – Se escuchó en el pasillo, haciendo que todo el grupo volteara.

Ese gritillo mayormente lo hacen cuando ven a Fate, pero la misma se encontraba sentada junto con ellas.

"Buenos días". – Saludó la profesora Quatro mientras entraba.

"¡Buenos días!" – Contestó el aula.

"Ya, ya, siéntense. – Respondió cansada la profesora. – Bien, - Acomodó sus lentes y miró a la clase. – el día de hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante con nosotros. – Suspiró. – Pasa Alicia."

Fate sintió que el corazón se le detuvo de un instante a otro.

Sacudió su cabeza y se ocultó detrás de los cuadernos.

Esperando lo peor.

"Buenos días".

Y nuevamente el "kya ~" se hizo escuchar entre las alumnas.

Ginga movió el brazo de Fate tratando de llamar su atención sin éxito alguno.

Nanoha quedó atónita al ver tal espectacular mujer al frente de ellos.

Y ese cabello recogido en una media cola la diferenciaba bastante de su hermana.

Aparte de su cautivadora personalidad y ojos carmesí llenos de confianza.

"Mi nombre es Alicia Testarossa".

Fate golpeó su cabeza contra el pupitre.

Arisa y Susuka trataban de despertar a Nanoha de su trance.

Aunque fallaron en esa misión.

"La hermana mayor de Fate Testarossa".

Y Fate volvió a golpearse contra el pupitre.

"Un gusto conocerlos".

Se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y sonrió.

"Ajá, bueno, Alicia el único siento libre es detrás de Nanoha Takamachi, por favor siéntate ahí."

"De acuerdo profesora, muchas gracias". – Contestó amablemente la rubia.

Con cortos pasos agraciados llegó al pupitre de Nanoha, sonrió y se sentó detrás de la chica que aún no pasaba de su trance.

"Límpiate la baba" – Sugirió Susuka dándole un pañuelo a Nanoha.

Nanoha sacudió su cabeza y empezó a reír de manera nerviosa.

"Hey, deberías saludar a tus mayores". – Dijo la recién llegada mirando a su hermana menor.

Fate volvió a golpearse contra el pupitre.

"Oye, eso te puede causar alguna contusión cerebral, idiota". – Avisó Arisa.

Y volvió a golpearse contra el pupitre.

"Al parecer ya la tiene". – Dijo Alicia.

"¡Mira tu…! – Levantó el rostro y señaló su hermana mayor. - ¿Porqué no me avisaron que iban a venir? Me hubiera escapado de casa."

"Oye, no seas tan mala con nosotras, recuerda que mamá tiene mucho trabajo y yo no pensaba dejarla sola… A diferencia tuya, claro."

"¡No es eso! – Saltó Fate tomando (sin querer) la atención de los demás – Simplemente me cuesta adaptarme a nuevos ambientes."

Un "Aww" se escuchó por ahí.

"¿Y por eso debes molestarte con nosotras? Que dramática…" – Suspiró la mayor sacándose el abrigo.

"Ahora te comerás mi cereal…"

"¿Quieres dejar tus traumas de la niñez?"

"¡Siempre te comes mis cosas!"

"¡YA TIENES 16 AÑOS!"

"¡Y TU TAMBIÉN!"

"¡BASTA! – Exclamó la profesora. – Sus problemas los dejan para el receso, es hora de matemáticas, abran sus libros en la página 14."

"Sí…" – Contestaron las hermanas.

Fate a regañadientes y Alicia sonriendo.

* * *

"Lo único bueno de la aparición de Alicia es que logró quitarme a mis fans".

"¡Fate! No seas tan mala." – Replicó Nanoha.

Fate arqueó una ceja y suspiró.

"¡Ya empezó a comerse mi almuerzo!" – Lloró la menor de las gemelas.

"Es tu culpa por traer algo tan delicioso." – Dijo la mayor mientras devoraba los alimentos de su hermana.

Fate golpeó su cabeza con una libreta y tomó un sorbo de la soda de Nanoha.

"Eh… Alicia-chan ¿Cuál fue el motivo para que regresaras?" – Preguntó Nanoha.

Alicia terminó de masticar y se limpió con el abrigo de su hermana.

"¡Carajo!" – Saltó Fate al rescate de su abrigo.

"Bueno, - Alicia tiró el abrigo lejos para que Fate corriera detrás de él. – es normal tu pregunta, puesto que no nos vemos hace 6 años Nanoha. – Sonrió galantemente. – Mamá pudo terminar todos los asuntos que tenía en Italia, es por eso que una vez culminados hemos regresado, y espero que definitivamente."

Nanoha asintió nuevamente como si estuviera en un trance.

'_¿Cuándo fue que Alicia se convirtió en esta belleza?' -_ Se preguntó a si misma la castaña.

Lo que le atraía de Alicia era su porte tan galante y caballeroso que tenía la mayor. No el desinteresado y rebelde de Fate. Además, el cambio era muy notorio, puesto que Alicia antes de irse era la niña llorona de mamá y por eso se fue con ella, a diferencia de Fate cuya madurez logró hacer que muchas personas se interesaran en ella, sin importar el sexo.

"Por cierto, hoy día estaremos organizado una humilde reunión en nuestra casa, así que quedan todas invitadas."

Las chicas aceptaron alegremente la invitación de Alicia a casa de su familia, ya que vivían junto con Linith, o al menos de ahora en adelante…

"Tsk, seguro que de humilde no tiene nada." – Escupió Fate.

Alicia sonrió con picardía a su hermana.

"Atención alumnos. – Llamó el director Scaglietti. – El día de hoy se estará celebrando el regreso de mi hermana y mi sobrina en la casa Testarossa, favor de acudir únicamente las personas cercanas a mi sobrina, saludos."

"El tío Scaglietti sí que se ha emocionado…" – Susurró Alicia.

"Espera, ¿acaba de invitar a toda la escuela?"

Alicia sonrió nuevamente.

"¡Mierda!" – Exclamó Fate y golpeó su cabeza contra un árbol.

¿Cuál era el maldito problema de su familia?

¡Ahora toda la escuela estará en su casa!

Pero aún… ¡Sus fans!

Fate volvió a golpearse contra el árbol.

Este día no podía empeorar… ¿O sí?

**-Fin del Primer Capítulo-**

* * *

**Notas del autor  
**

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

Lol!

Historia nueva!

Es un nuevo proyecto que surgió de mi cabeza... Les contaré la historia:

Azúcar, flores y muchos colores. Esos fueron los ingredientes secretos para crear a la niñita perfecta pero el profesor Utonio agregó accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la fórmula... ¡La sustancia X! Y así nacieron las chicas súper poderosas, con sus ultrasuper poderes Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota dfkjhgskfsfd

¡Dije que les contaría una historia! No dije cual... xd

Weno, esta historia surgió mientras aumentaba el argumento de "Te Necesito Ahora", mientras lo hacía surgieron dos "líneas" diferentes, y de la nada empecé a escribir y aquí está xD

No se preocupen, las actualizaciones respectivas las tendrán ;_;

Denme mi momentito nomás ;_;

Hahahah xD

Nada, mil gracias por leer, son geniales ;)

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! :D


End file.
